1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to oven door latches and, more specifically, this invention relates to door latches usable in microwave or self-cleaning ovens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in ovens to have a latch mechanism which can be locked to prevent accidental or inadvertent opening of an oven door. Such latch mechanisms are especially useful in self-cleaning ovens where it is desirable to prevent opening of the oven door during the high-temperature self-cleaning cycle, and in microwave ovens where it is desirable to prevent release of microwave radiation.
Prior latch constructions have been complex and have been characterized by many pivotally interconnected links and locking members. Such constructions have been bulky, time consuming and difficult to assemble, and costly.